The Last Leaf
by LadyProngsOfCamelot
Summary: He was stupid. He was alone. He was a loser. He was Neville - 3yrs postDH and Neville Longbottom's been left behind. All his friends have top jobs and lovers and Neville's just a lonely herbology teacher. Then there's Eve. Eve McKinnon. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Toes

Harry and Ginny… Ron and Hermione… Luna and Dean… Lavender and Seamus… Pavarti and that Roger Davies bloke from three years above… Padma and Terry Boot… Hannah and Ernie… Susan and Michael Corner…

So where does that leave me? I have nobody. Who would want me anyway? I'm just stupid, fat Neville Longbottom.

Harry, Hermione and Dean are aurors; Luna, Padma and Pavarti are healers; Ron's head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports; Ginny's captain of the Holyhead Harpies; Lavender owns a shop full of love potions, books and charms in Diagon Alley and one in Hogsmeade; Seamus is a curse-breaker for Gringotts; Terry and Michael work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Susan and Hannah are running a pet AND a book store in Diagon alley and Ernie is one of the editors of the Daily Prophet.

And what am I? The stinking herbology professor. So much for being a true Gryffindor. All I am is dumb worthless Neville Longbottom.

I live in a grubby little flat in West London – alone. At Hogwarts, in the evenings I enjoy strolls around the lake – alone. And at night I snuggle into bed with a nice book – alone.

This is what it's like 3 ½ years after the war, 2 years after we all did/redid our 7th year at Hogwarts. Gran died in March, it's now December… December the 24th. I'll be spending Christmas in the castle – alone. All my friends seem to have forgotten me. Hermione, Harry and Dean are always busy and whenever they're free they want to spend the time with their 'partners'. God! I just wish they'd come and visit every once in a while. But, no, they've all moved on. I've just been left behind.

I'm the last bird to fly from the nest, but I have no wings. I'm the lion to conquer the pack, but I cannot rawr. I'm the last brown leave to fall from the tree in the winter, but I don't know why.

I'm just alone. All I have for company here is Hagrid, but Hagrid means Grawp, and to be perfectly honest, I'm scared of Grawp.

Yes, I know, I should've been in Hufflepuff.

Then I'd be Neville Longbottom – fat, dumb, stupid, friendless, lonely unloved 21 year old Hufflepuff loser/failure, who is right now sitting in a tree next to the black lake, unsuccessfully trying to change the colour of my shoes. Now my toes are just very cold.

I shouldn't even be a teacher.

Unlike Eve.

Eve… what a beautiful name, just like her. It means life giver, and believe you me she certainly gives me life. If it wasn't for her I might as well curse myself into oblivion. But every time she smiles at me it's like my whole confidence is renewed and I find myself smiling back and strutting around and then I do something stupid like bang it the wall or something. Eve McKinnon. 20, stunning, intelligent, shy, talented, gorgeous muggle born charms teacher, fresh out of Hogwarts. She redid her 6th year whilst I redid my 7th. As Eve's a muggleborn she spent most of her time in hiding, and I was in the room of requirement. She was in the same year and house as Luna, but Luna didn't have many friends in her year and house. Apparently Eve was friendless too, always scared to open up to people.

But now it's December 2001; I'm sitting in a tree, with cold toes, wearing a bottle-green cloak, and the charms teacher is sitting below me, unaware of the man in the branches above.

Here's where it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Neville, he belongs to JKR. I only own Eve.**_

Silk and Parchment

Neville stared down at the beautiful girl beneath him. She was reading. If one of the students came out the castle now, they'd probably be very confused. _Why was Professor McKinnon sitting in the 2 foot deep snow next to the lake (which was frozen) wrapped in just a thin silk midnight blue cloak reading 'Hogwarts: A History', with Professor Longbottom sitting directly above her in a tree that had many, many branches, was covered in snow, and was completely leafless except for one auburn coloured leaf at seven o' clock in the evening?_ It just so happened that Eve McKinnon did not know Neville was there. Also Hogwarts: A History was her favourite book, this particular tree was her favourite tree and the snow didn't bother her as she welcomed the cold. It made her feel fresh and free from the stuffy classrooms of the crowded castle.

Eve brush some snow off her shoulder. Today she'd hurriedly tied her golden hair into a loose bun and the strands hanging out of it had curled into natural ringlets. Her deep blue eyes, such a similar colour to that of her cloak, stood out against her snowy skin which momentarily had a rosy tinge to the because of the low temperature. Eve's pale pink lips mouthed the words from the passage which she was reading, an adoring habit of hers that Neville had noticed. Eve would chew the knuckle of her index finger on her left hand when she was nervous, stutter whilst publicly speaking or if talking to a new class (in teaching situations it wore off after 2 lessons), stand on her tiptoes when she was happy, stare straight in front of her when she was eating, cross her toes when she was angry (very difficult if she was wearing shoes) and also tended to tug lightly on small strands of her hair when she was thinking. You were bound to notice some little things after you'd been in love with someone for 4 months.

Yes, Neville loved her, if you haven't already gathered that.

Eve was petite, her figure slim bordering on skinny, which the young woman found perfect as she was often in the position where she had to be there but she didn't want people to notice her. Being small helps that. But there was no doubt about it; she was the most beautiful woman in Hogwarts.

"Why would she ever want a fat, stupid idiot like me?" Neville wondered. It was getting rather uncomfortable in the tree; his leg was beginning to ache. Neville groaned and shifted his position.

Big mistake.

Eve looked up into the branches at the sound of groaning and promptly received a face full of snow as Neville moved slightly. She shouted out in surprise and the sudden noise caused Neville to lose his balance and fall headfirst out of the tree into the snow. Eve gave another yell of shock and drew her wand faster than you could say 'Huh?'

"Show yourself!" Eve commanded her attacker forcefully and she kept her wand trained on him until he dislodged his head from the ground, stood up and wiped the wet now off his round face.

"Ouch…" the man groaned rubbing his sore nose with his eyes tight shut. As he slowly opened them, Neville recollected how he'd shoved snow onto Eve's face, and then fallen out the tree next to her and now she had her wand pointing straight at him. Though she was wearing thick boots, Neville could tell her toes were crossed from the way she was standing. _'Oh no.'_ he thought, _'I've just made an awful fool of myself in front of Eve and now she's gonna be mad at me for the rest of the week.'_

Seeing that it was Mr Longbottom standing in front of her shivering from head to toe and looking like a 5 yr old about to be scolded by his mother, Eve blushed and lowered her wand. _'What would McGonagall think? Threatening the herbology teacher?!'_ As Eve looked away from him Neville smiled. This was what she did. There was the strong part of her personality, where her eyes burned with passion and her voice rang loud and clear and she stood for what was right and what was true. Then, there was the shy part. She closed off to others, only said a few words if asked something and just sat contentedly with a small smile on her face reading, or practising spells. She was also sometimes angry, just random mood swings that were fierce but never violent. But Neville's favourite part of Eve's personality was when she was doing something she loved, like teaching. Her eyes would be bright as the sun and a dazzling smile would cross her perfect features. Eve was the best teacher in the school, strong-hearted and calm, generous but also knowing when to discipline. She knew just how to get the class interested and involved; even Fred and George Weasley would've sat there listening to her talk for hours whilst writing notes. And then there was her laugh. It was a laugh like no other, a fresh melody of music to people's ears. And whilst Neville contemplated this he did not realise a mood swing coming his way.

"What were you doing in the tree?! Spying on me?! You could've killed me or yourself when you fell!!" Eve yelled suddenly, her face going beetroot red and contorting with anger. "AND NOW MY BOOKS ALL WET!!" Her book was indeed wet. The parchment was soaked through and ink trailed down the pages.

"I… err… here, l-let me help you with th-that…" Neville stuttered embarrassed. He used a warming charm to dry the pages. "How are you n-n-not f-f-f-f-f-freezing?" Neville's teeth chattered. He pointed at her silk cloak.

Eve blushed again. Now that she'd calmed down she felt stupid for shouting. "I don't really feel the cold…" she murmured pulling the silk around her. Eve turned and headed back toward the castle with Neville hurrying behind her.

"Hey…err...Eve? Are you mad? 'Cause I …umm…I…err…wasn't s-spying on you. Y'know, in the tree? I really wasn't. It's just…I…err…I was just…umm… studying the… leaves…" Neville finished lamely. Eve stopped and turned to face him. They were now in front of the oak doors of the castle.

"Neville, it's okay. I overreacted and I'm sorry. Are you staying at Hogwarts over Christmas?" Every year, 8 teachers had to sign their names down to stay with the students and the others would go and visit families.

"Yeah…I…err-"

"So am I. Excuse me Neville, I have to dry off before dinner." And without another word she turned and entered the castle. Neville called after her but she disappeared into the crowd of chattering students suddenly swarming out of the castle wrapped up in excessive warm clothing. As the kids began throwing snowballs about Neville laughed and joined in their fight. At least he had some people to play with, as juvenile as that sounded.

***

Eve stood in the seventh floor corridor, staring out the window into the winter wonderland that was the castle grounds. Neville was so different to all the other men she had ever met. Whereas normal teachers would scold the students for having a snowball fight, Neville joined in. He was also never in his office, so no one could ever find him. He was sweet and shy, always wanting to please, and yet there was fire inside him, a burning passion and also a confidence that made him into the bravest man she ever knew. But overall, Neville was a mystery to her.

Eve tore her eyes away from the man covered in snow and continued her journey to her office. When she arrived in her deserted charms classroom, she found it was not deserted at all! There was a large jet-black screech owl sitting on her desk. As Eve entered the room the owl turned its beady yellow eyes towards her. "Sutekh." She muttered and untied a scroll of parchment attached to the owl's leg. Just as she guessed the owl was Sutekh, and just as she dreaded it was Haren's spidery handwriting on the parchment in bottle-green ink. Eve grimaced and cautiously unravelled the letter.

_Dear Eve,_

_I've been lonely here without you darling. When I discovered you would not be coming home to me for Christmas, I was distraught! But I understand you wish to stay with all those lovely little children. So I will simply be paying you little a visit on Christmas Eve. Then we can spend Christmas just like last year, agreed? I know how much you enjoyed it last year. _

_I've bought you a gift, and I have a question for you. However, I will ask you when we are together again. I don't know what I'd do if you gave me the wrong answer. _

_Goodbye for now, my love._

_Haren Vacerick_

Oh no. Haren was Eve's boyfriend of several years. He was in her year at Hogwarts, but in Slytherin. At school he was never very popular, but rather good-looking and therefore, when he took a liking to Eve, she was very pleased. They went out in their 5th year and he seemed like the perfect boyfriend. When his fellow Slytherins called her a mudblood he would defend her. But in their 6th year, Eve was on the run so they had no contact. After the battle of Hogwarts, Haren had reclaimed Eve as his own as they redid their 6th year, much like a champion claiming his trophy. His possessiveness of his girlfriend grew rapidly over the course of the year, though no-one noticed. No-one ever really noticed Eve. Over their 7th year, Haren also grew more violent and if Eve tried to leave his side, he would keep her in a vice-like grip, like a tight claw around her arm, until she relented.

As for the letter now, it was more of a shield to the interceptors, but Eve could see through the lies. _'I've been lonely without you.'_ Eve almost laughed at the thought. He'd probably been having the time of his life without her, sleeping with every available woman that he saw. By distraught he meant furious and therefore the fact that he was coming on Christmas Eve was horrifying to say the least. Last year. The year before had been torture, Christmas, she remembered, as the first of many times he had properly beaten her. As for the gift, Eve wasn't sure what he meant, but it seemed there was a correct answer to the question and she dreaded to think what would happen if she got it wrong.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't looking forward to the 24th of December.

_**A/N: Hi guys, sorry the update took so long. Also in case anyone was wondering, Sutekh (Haren's owl) is the name of the Egyptian evil god of chaos. So you learn something new every day **__****__** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks to all the reviewers last time: Selesteant, and Gaili Beron. Thanks, you guys are great.**_

_**Prongster x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters... yet (laughs evilly)**_

Niceness, Anticipation and Old Friends

As tomato soup dribbled down his chin, Neville surveyed the great hall. It was a typical Thursday night. The hall was half filled, as some students were in their common rooms at this time, the ceiling was snowing and little conversations were happening; it was nothing interesting really. Neville looked down the table at his fellow teachers. Slughorn had retired after the battle of Hogwarts, Sprout a year after and Flitwick a year after that so they had been replaced. Also Hogwarts had a new transfiguration professor as McGonagall was now headmistress. Neville was head of Gryffindor house. On his right Professor Herb Jeffery, the middle-aged DADA teacher, was sitting next to him, talking to the wizened Professor Sinistra (head of Ravenclaw). Hagrid was at the end of the table attempting to clear up his spilt mead using his enormous spotted handkerchief. As Neville was also deputy head, Professor McGonagall was on his left. On the other side of her was Madam Hooch, who she was having a conversation with. The new potions master, Mila Pirelli, a shrewd and haughty woman (head of Slytherin), was next in line, in deep discussion with Paddy Connor, the chubby but friendly 30 yr old transfiguration teacher from Ireland (head of Hufflepuff).

Eve was at the end of the table, as usual staring straight forward whilst munching her food, but Neville noticed something was troubling her. There was that magical glow radiating from her that there normally was there, and that brightness in her eyes was missing. They were left cold and hollow, void of emotion. What could be wrong?

***

Eve chewed vigorously on her salon pastry, but it still tasted like straw. Staring into nothing, she contemplated the possible. She could hide on Christmas eve, but where? She had no way to escape from this hell. She didn't have enough willpower to tell Haren to get out of her life; he knew just how to crumble her defences. She was strong enough mentally or physically to fight him off. It was a vicious relationship, getting worse every time they saw each other. Eve had thought Hogwarts could be her escape and it had been… for a while…

Eve pushed her almost full plate away from her and sighed. It was no use; there was nothing she could do. As the troubled young professor stood to leave Professor Connor turned to her "Are you alright Eve? Something seems wrong."

Eve smiled sadly and murmured "I'm fine, thanks."

Paddy as about to point out that she had not muttered a word all dinner and hadn't eaten when Professor Pirelli said without looking at Eve "Don't bother Paddy. If the girl doesn't want to talk about it then don't give her any sympathy."

Eve stopped smiling at this comment and after staring at Pirelli for a few seconds turned to leave. Behind her she distinctly heard Paddy say "Mila, you needn't be so cruel to the girl. Something was troubling her. A little niceness can't hurt."

"She doesn't deserve any niceness, if you ask me." was Pirelli's curt reply.

Now some would crack after that comment and unleash their anger up the stuck-up cow or burst into tears at her snide comment, but Eve was tough. She didn't cry or blow up, merely quickened her pace toward the Entrance Hall and pretended not to hear the whispers around her.

***

Neville watched Eve speed out the hall with growing curiosity. He glanced at her full abandoned plate and at the condescending expression on Mila Pirelli's face and sighed. Pirelli wasn't exactly renowned for her great friendship with Eve. In Pirelli's words, Eve was, after all, a 'mudblood'. Neville's blood boiled at the thought. He stood up quickly, excused himself, and hurried after the young professor.

He moved as fast as his long legs would carry him but by the time he got to the Entrance Hall she was nowhere to be seen. He moved toward the marble staircase when something caught his eye.

At the far end of the hall, there was a small huddle of students gathered round the notice board whispering excitedly. Curious, Neville marched over and could clearly see a large poster over the top of their heads. It was bright orange and emblazoned with the words '**MASQUERADE BALL ON CHRISTMAS EVE.' **Neville groaned. _Why _hadn't he been informed about this?! And it was only a week away! The idea of a ball made him feel physically sick. Admittedly he loved dancing, but a ball meant out of control students, dress robes and dates, not to mention the fact that Eve would be there, _and_ look beautiful.

Neville walked away and up the marble staircase. He hadn't felt this nervous since the Yule ball in his fourth year, where he asked out most of the girls in his desperation for a date. The professor bypassed his office and continued on up the moving stairs. He stopped on the fourth floor and looked out of the window at the white grounds. A few people were still playing happily in the snow. Neville looked toward the tree in which he had been sitting earlier. There was still a single leaf left dangling on one of the branches, and it was the middle of December. "Stupid leaf." Neville muttered, for no particular reason.

He continued on toward the portrait of the fat lady. "Ah! Back again Professor Longbottom?" the painted lady smiled warmly. Neville attempted to grin but it appeared as a sort of grimace.

"Pumpernickel." He muttered the password and the portrait hole swung open. The herbology teacher slumped down in one of the vacated chairs by the fire. The students in the Gryffindor common room took know notice of their head of house. The reason was Neville came into the common room quite a lot. It was one of the few places he felt at home. He had friends there and so many happy memories, plus it was comfortable. Though he did understand that this was the kids own place to do as they wished. So he never interrupted them or forced them out of the good seats by the fire. He never pestered them about homework, or removed points or gave detentions when he was there. Even I they were playing with banned items, or breaking rules, Neville would do nothing. This was their own place and he was an intruder, so he respected their rights. Not that the students minded him being there anyway. For most of them he was their favourite teacher, a great laugh as well.

Neville stared into the fire, a million thoughts swirling around his mind when he heard a familiar voice say "What's up Professor?" Looking around, Neville saw Dennis Creevey standing over him. Dennis was in 6th year now and had become good friends with Neville, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione after the battle of Hogwarts and the death of his brother. That terrifying year spent on the run also knocked some sense of reality into Dennis, so he was much less annoying and more bearable to be in the company of.

Neville smiled at his old friend and said "How many times Dennis? To you I'm Neville, _not _Professor Longbottom… unless McGonagall's in the room, of course." The Creevey boy grinned and sat in the armchair next to his teacher's.

"So what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing because it's evidently not." Dennis questioned. When his friend seemed reluctant to answer however, Dennis pressed on. "Let me guess… is it something to do with Professor McKinnon?"

Dennis smirked as Neville gaped at him. "Wha- how… w-why do say that?"

"C'mon Nev! I've seen the way you look at her! It doesn't take a genius to notice how you always blush and stutter when she talks to you. Plus you talk about her quite a lot."

"Oh god Dennis, is it that obvious?" Dennis shrugged.

"It is to me."

Neville sighed. "It's this ball thing. I want to ask her to it but I can't. I mean what if she says no? How awkward would that be, not to mention embarrassing? We're colleagues for Christ sake! She's probably taken anyway. But if she's not she'll say no! I mean, look at me! Who would want to date me? I'm a loser! I'm not good enough for her! And even if she does say yes, which she won't, how can I make her happy?" Neville sat there and regained his breath whilst Dennis contemplated this little speech.

"Have you considered therapy?" Dennis joked. Neville did not find this funny. "Okay, well, you don't have to ask her. You could go to the ball without a date and then ask Eve to dance whilst you're there? She won't know who you are, its masquerade, you'll be wearing a mask! And if she is taken then she'll have a date at the dance and it will save you the humiliation of being turned down."

Neville thought for a moment then said "Okay I'll do that, thanks Dennis."

His mate grinned and said "No problem. As for this _'I'm a loser' _stuff, I seriously don't know what you're going on about. You're Neville Longbottom! You stood up to You-Know-Who in front of all his death eaters and killed that snake. You led Dumbledore's Army to defy the Carrows and Snape. You helped save Hogwarts!" Dennis was on his feet now. "If I were in your position, I would love my life." And with that the young boy turned on his heel and stalked away up the spiral staircase to his dormitory.

Neville groaned and put his head in his hands. Dennis was right, but he knew nothing of the way Neville had been left alone by his friends, but of course, Dennis had lost a brother and best friend forever only at the young age of 15. The professor stared back into the dying embers of the fire and before his very eyes the lames seemed to form images; people dancing around arm in arm to a beautiful melody. Then, Dennis' face appeared saying "I would love my life…" over and over again in echoes. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Hermione's faces joined Dennis' and laughed, cruel high, unnatural laughs that froze his very soul. But then they were gone and there was Eve, smiling her perfect smile…

***

As the clock struck two, the common room was dark and cold, the fire no longer burning and the room devoid of people, that is except for Neville, who jumped awake at the chiming of the clock. Neville squinted at his watch in the darkness and groaned. Stretching, he stood up and stumbled toward the portrait hole.

Upon exiting Gryffindor Tower (the fat lady only snored when her portrait was opened) Neville trekked up to the seventh floor rather than to his office. Instead he was going home.

Neville stopped in front of a blank stretch of wall and screwed up his face in concentration. A door suddenly materialised before him, although Neville seemed unfazed by the change in scenery. He just turned the door handle and stepped right into the room behind the door.

It had been commented many times that the Room of Requirement had surpassed itself as the hideout for the DA during the year of the Callows, however this time around the room really had exceeded any previous expectations. It was now reasonably sized and cosy, with a large king sized bed to the side, with crimson hangings around it. The walls were cream engraved with silver, Gryffindor tapestries, photos and newspaper clippings covered the walls. A large picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville hung above a little work desk where Neville planned his lessons. Bean bags and cushions littered the floor near a plush sofa that was facing a muggle television. A wizarding wireless sat on a mahogany shelf above the TV, next to a glass case containing Gryffindor's sword and a pensieve. Doors lead off to a duelling practice room, and another room which contained some of Neville's own plants. Back in the main room a large portrait of Neville chopping the head off Nagini covered the exit, which came out at the seventh floor or the kitchens depending on whether Neville was hungry or not.

Yes, this was Neville's home, his safe haven, his comfort zone. No-one could find him here.

_**A/N: So that was chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long or me to upload! I've been really busy and my family suffered a recent bereavement that made it difficult to concentrate on FF writing. Thank you to all who reviewed, it means a lot. Do it again? Prongster x**_


End file.
